A Garota do Cullen
by shalland
Summary: Sabe aquela história do Bad Boy com a Good Girl (Menino Mau com a Menina Boa)? Sabe, quando ele é gato, possessivo, ciumento, engraçado e todas essas coisas mais, e ela é fresca, inteligente, tímida e brava e afins? Pois é, é uma dessas histórias. Juro que é boa - eu acho. Pelo menos eu me diverti à beça escrevendo! Leia a sinopse na fic para mais intormações! :
1. Apresentando

**Título: **A Garota do Cullen

**Gênero: **Comédia, Romance, Adolescente.

**Sinopse: **"A garota do Cullen, aquele bad boy" não é bem como Isabella Swan imaginou ficar conhecida. Ela queria ser conhecida como "Bella, aquela atriz incrível, que ainda tira boas notas e é amigável com todo mundo". Quando ela tomou coragem para, finalmente, se inscrever no Teatro da escola, e competir pelo papel principal, ela nunca imaginou que fosse Edward Cullen – o Bad Boy da cidade – quem ganharia o papel de herói. Acreditem, nem ele imaginou. Especialmente quando ele fica um pouco interessado demais nela. E, de repente, tudo o que se tem notícia é que nenhum garoto pode sequer olhar para Isabella Swan, porque ela é a "garota do Cullen". E ninguém, em sã consciência, vai mexer com a garota do Cullen. A não ser que esteja procurando por problemas com a gangue dele. E problemas com a gangue dele, aliás, com o próprio Edward Cullen, é tudo o que Isabella quer evitar. Aliás, evitar tudo o que envolve o Cullen – porque namorar um Bad Boy é tudo o que ela sempre NÃO quis. **E eu juro que a história é melhor que a sinopse.**

**OBS:**

Leiam minhas outras fics? *-*

Prometo tentar postar sempre, sempre, especialmente nessas férias.

Sou movida a reviews – me mandem sempre, por favooooor.

Adoro críticas e sugestões, me mandem também.

Nem todos os personagens são como vocês estão acostumados.

Fiiiim. Espero que gostem!


	2. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

_Ah, cruel, cruel mundo! __Será que eu deveria sequer tentar? Não, eu não posso, eu não sou capaz... Quer dizer, é claro que sou! Eu realmente mereço aquele papel, mais do que ninguém! Eu vou fazer isso! Mas... E se der errado? E se eu só fizer papel de boba? E se eu for melhor do que qualquer outra garota que já tentou esse papel? Não, é muito egocentrismo pensar desse jeito! Eu acho que é melhor..._

– Nome, por favor?

– Hm... Isa-Isabella Swan.

– Certo, Isabella Swan... Para qual papel você quer se inscrever?

_Diga, boba! Papel principal!_

– Árvore?

O gentil diretor, Eric Wayne, responsável pelo Teatro da escola, riu.

– Você quer dizer que veio até aqui para se inscrever para o papel de Árvore, sendo que nós fazemos Teatro profissional e usamos decoração justa em nosso cenário, e não pessoas, como no maternal?

– É que, na verdade... – comecei.

– Você quer o papel principal, mas é tímida demais para pedir por isso, certo?

– Tipo isso.

– Certo. Eu vou anotar o seu nome aqui entre parênteses. A audição será amanhã, depois da aula, aqui no teatro mesmo. Se você decidir aparecer e mostrar que é boa, toda a equipe ficará muito feliz em vê-la. Do contrário, eles sempre precisam de árvores no maternal...

– Mu-muito obrigada. – agradeci, timidamente.

– Vamos lá, garota, larga disso. Timidez não vai te levar a lugar algum. A cena da audição está exposta no nosso site, boa sorte!

Sorri em resposta a ele, indo embora por meu caminho. Uma vez longe, finalmente consegui respirar. Eu não acredito que fiz isso. Eu realmente vou tentar o papel principal? Ai, mal posso me aguentar em pé! Eu preciso ensaiar!

Mundo, esteja pronto para Isabella Swan!

EU VOU BRILHAR NA BROADWAY!

Ok, vamos começar com a audição amanhã. Boa menina!


	3. 01: Garotas Certinhas, tipo a Bella

**Capítulo Um: Garotas certinhas, tipo a Bella**

_"Eu sou o tipo de garota que não diz uma palavra, que senta no canto e espera pelo mundo, mas eu estou prestes a explodir, estou prestes a explodir..." - Ready or Not, da cantora Bridgit Mendler._

– Eu com certeza vou estar lá! Não acredito que você finalmente tomou coragem! – exclamou Alice, minha melhor amiga, me abraçando.

– Eu sei, nem eu!

– Por que é que vocês estão tão felizes? – perguntou Rosalie, minha outra melhor amiga, sentando na nossa mesa de almoço.

– A Bella finalmente tomou coragem para o teatro. Ela vai fazer a audição amanhã. – Alice contou.

– SÉRIO? AI MEU DEUS!

– EU SEI!

Depois de alguns minutos discutindo o que eu iria usar, quem iria ensaiar comigo, como elas fariam para se infiltrar no teatro e assistir a minha performance, fomos interrompidas por Emmett, o namorado perfeito de Rosalie. Claro, o perfeito capitão do time de futebol para a perfeita capitã das líderes de torcida. Com todo o clichê de ela ser loira e incrível, e ele ser forte e sorridente. De verdade... Eu desconhecia um clichê real tão perfeito quanto os dois.

– Bellinha vai virar atriz? – interrompeu Emmett.

– Ela vai tentar. – Rosalie contou, antes de beijá-lo nos lábios.

E então a sessão amasso começou. Olhei para Alice, um pouco envergonhada, e ela riu, rolando os olhos. Tirou um espelho da bolsa e começou a retocar seu batom escuro. Mas escuro _mesmo_. Escuro quase preto. Alice estava em uma fase estranha, meio gótica. Ninguém podia culpá-la... Ela sempre tinha sido uma perfeita garota americana: longos cabelos ondulados, maquiagem natural, roupas delicadas, e gentil com todo mundo... Mas quando a mãe dela morreu, no ano passado, ela simplesmente mudou. Depois de surtar, e ignorar todo mundo por muito tempo – inclusive Rosalie e eu – e de andar pelos corredores da escola como um fantasma, ela finalmente "voltou à vida" como essa gótica de agora. Cortou o cabelo o mais curto possível, só veste roupas e sapatos pretos, e usa maquiagem muito carregada. Sem falar nas músicas que ela escuta... Foi um choque no começo, mas Rosalie e eu a aceitamos, e fazemos de tudo o que podemos para que ela se sinta confortável, e encontre o caminho de volta para quem ela é de verdade.

- Então... Quem está a fim de ir comigo ao salão hoje?

- Ai, adoro o salão! - Alice soltou, de surpresa, tampando a boca logo depois. - Quer dizer... É, talvez dê para ir, sabe como é, depois de fazer umas coisas, tipo roubar um carro.

Um relance da antiga Alice. Rosalie olhou para mim mais rápido do que eu olhei para ela, e sorriu.

- Então depois da aula, as duas direto no meu carro. - anunciou.

- Mas o que nós vamos fazer exatamente? - perguntei.

- As unhas, a sobrancelha, escova, drenagem, massagem... - ela começou.

- Legal, tô vazando. - Emmett anunciou, levantando da mesa.

- Onde é que você vai? - perguntou Rosalie.

- Buscar um pouco de testosterona, para me livrar desse progesterona que vocês acabaram de soltar encima de mim. Credo. - ele brincou.

- Manda um "oi" pro Jasper. - Alice pediu.

- Alice, querida Alice... Desista. O Jasper gosta de garotas certinhas, tipo a Bella, e não rebeldes. - Emmett disse.

Eu corei um pouco, mas não porque eu gostava de Jasper, apenas porque... Eu nao gostava de ser usada como exemplo.

- Eu não perguntei que tipo de garota ele gosta, Emmett, eu pedi para você dizer "oi". Fim. - Alice respondeu, irritada, levantando da mesa com a bandeija em mãos, e indo embora.

- Emmett, seu idiota! - Rosalie repreendeu. - Ela está passando por uma fase!

- Eu sei, mas quem sabe isso não ajuda ela a voltar a ser quem ela era? - ele disse.

- Não funciona assim. - eu expliquei. - Ela precisa se encontrar de novo. E mudar por um garoto, ou porque alguém disse que ela devia não é a maneira correta. Ela tem que descobrir de novo quem ela é, e do que gosta, porque essa não é ela mesma.

Emmett deu de ombros, suspirando. A forma dele de pedir desculpas. O sino tocou anunciando o fim do almoço, e todos nós levantamos para voltar às salas de aula.

No caminho, vi um cartaz, anunciando as audições para a peça. Meu estômago se agitou de ansiedade. Era amanhã. Tudo ou nada. Ser ou não ser. Conseguir ou falhar. Vencer ou perder. Protagonista ou coadjuvante.

Ok, chega, é o bastante.

Mas o meu coração não iria se acalmar. Era muita emoção correndo por minhas veias. Eu sabia cada fala da cena - já vinha ensaiando há algum tempo.


	4. 02: É mais fácil que eu termine

**Capítulo Dois: É mais fácil que eu termine estirada num milharal ao redor da cidade**

_"Por que eu sempre sou paquerada por garotos que eu nunca gosto? Eu sempre consigo vê-los vindo, da direita e da esquerda." - Take a hint, de Victorious cast._

- Obrigada pela adorável interpretação, srta. Swan. - disse Eric, ao final da minha cena. - Temos mais alguns testes para fazer, e o resultado será divulgado amanhã. Fique de olho no mural, certo?

- Muito obrigada! - agradeci, me retirando do palco.

Juntei minhas coisas na cochia, enfiando tudo dentro da bolsa, e saí. Alice e Rosalie me esperavam histéricas do lado de fora.

- Você foi incrível, Bella! - disse Alice.

- Tipo, uau! Eu nunca vi você daquele jeito! - elogiou Rosalie.

- Ai, gente! E se eu não condeguir o papel? Eu queria tanto... Finalmente estou tentando a coisa que mais quero na vida... Será que...?

- Se preocupe com isso amanhã! - cortou Rosalie. - Hoje você foi uma estrela!

- Isso merece uma comemoração! Nós devíamos assistir ao jogo da escola hoje... - disse Alice.

- Hm, alô, Terra para Alice, eu vou estar lá de qualquer jeito! - Rosalie ironizou, apontando para seu uniforme de líder de torcida.

- Eu estava falando com a Bella, madame da torcida!

Rose rolou os olhos.

- Claro, acho que nós podemos ir. - confirmei.

Estávamos confirmando o horário e carona, e Alice ficava olhando para além de mim, e eu me perguntei o que estava errado.

- Alice? Oi? Você está me ouvindo? O que está acontecendo? - perguntei.

- Por que é que Edward Cullen está olhando tão fixamente para você? - ela perguntou.

- O quê?! - eu perguntei, assustada, sentindo un calafrio percorrer a minha espinha.

- É, bem ali, na porta da cochia... Quer dizer, eu estou encarando de volta e ele nem percebeu ainda.

Rosalie se virou para olhar, mas eu permaneci parada no meu lugar.

- Nossa, ele está mesmo! - ela disse, virando rapidamente. - Tipo, até paralisado, Bella! E ele não está com uma expressão muito legal no rosto... O que você fez para ele?

- Eu?! Nada! Eu nem olho na direção dele! - exclamei, assustada. - Gente, vamos embora! Ele deve estar me confundindo...

Elas concordaram, e logo eu estava em casa. Com o ambiente familiar mais relaxante, eu esqueci do pequeno estresse causado pelo garoto-problema, e me concentrei em energias positivas para o meu papel.

E quero tanto aquilo. Eu preciso!

(...)

- Rose, lê você! Não sei se consigo! - eu disse, sendo a fresca de sempre.

Rosalie se aproximou do mural de avisos e começou a ler a folha do Teatro.

- Blá blá blá, coisa e tal... Aqui! "Para o papel de Helen Wilkins: Isabella Swan, tendo como substituta Maria Crooger".

- O QUÊ?! - exclamei, surpresa.

- AAAAHHHH! VOCÊ GANHOU, PARABÉNS! - Alice começou a gritar e a pular, me abraçando.

A minha ficha ainda não tinha caído, então eu não pulei com ela. Eu previsava ver com meus próprios olhos. E lá estava o meu nome. Finalmente, finalmente!

- EU CONSEGUI! EU CONSEGUI! EU SOU A ESTRELA DESSA TEMPORADA! AAAAAAAH!

- Uh-oh. - incitou Rosalie.

Os meus pulos com Alice pararam imediatamente.

- O que foi? - perguntei, preocupada.

- "Para o papel de Charlie Jenkins: Edward Cullen, tendo como substituto Keith Smith". - ela leu.

Eu fiquei parada lá, pensando como aquilo era possível.

- Então era isso o que ele estava fazendo lá ontem! - Alice exclamou, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir o maior mistério do mundo.

- Como isso é possível?! - questionei, irritada.

_Edward Cullen_, o famoso Edward Cullen! Aqueles olhos verdes, cabelo castanho escuro, braços tatuados (e suponho que outras parte do corpo também), sempre roupas pretas, botas de motoqueiro e, claro, por que não o barulho de moto... Tudo aquilo gritava _problema_. E problema gritava Edward Cullen. E todo o mundo sabia disso! Se você quer saber a verdade, Edward Cullen era um criminoso, ridículo, metido, folgado e outras coisas bem piores! E todo o mundo sabia disso. Ele não se importava com nada, nem com ninguém - prova disso era a frequência escolar dele. Beirava zero!

Por que é que raios ele decidiu entrar para o teatro?

Ah, eu sou tão sortuda! Agora vou ter que conviver com ele! Só espero que ele não me mate...

- Talvez ele esteja tentando coisas novas. - sugeriu Alice. - Sabe, é legal tentar coisas novas que nós nunca faríamos. Ontem, por exemplo, eu experimentei _pagar _por uma coisa no shopping ao invés de roubar.

Rolei os olhos quase imperceptivelmente. Alice nunca tinha roubado, e nunca roubaria. Essa fachada que ela colocava era impossível para ela.

- Ou é como no filme "Um Amor Para Recordar" e ele foi forçado a entrar no teatro por ter feito algo muito ruim, e agora ele vai precisar da sua ajuda e vocês vão se apaixonar! - Rosalie disse, sonhadora.

- Claro! Porque a vida é simplesmente perfeita e linda como num filme! - ironizei. - Eu fico com a versão da Alice. É mais fácil que eu termine estirada num milharal ao redor da cidade, do que namorando com ele.

- Continue pensando desse jeito _positivo_, Bella. Cuidado com o que deseja, pois você pode conseguir. - avisou Rosalie.

- Então eu desejo que o nome do Jacob apareça misteriosamente no lugar do nome do Edward Cullen, e que no final _ele_ se apaixone por mim. - desejei.

Rosalie rolou os olhos.

- Claro, porque Jacob Black um anjo perfeito. - disse.

Eu dei de ombros para ela. Não importava o que ela achava - Jacob era perfeito. O cara que eu gostava desde... Sempre. Eu sei que ele é bom. Só está passando por uns momentos ruins - tipo, com notas baixas, detenção, expulso do time de futebol, essas coisas - por causa da namorada dele. A Leah Clearwater é quem atrai tudo isso de ruim para ele. Aquela macumbeira! Se ele ao menos olhasse para mim...

- O problema dele é a...

- Namorada dele, claro. - Rosalie disse, me cortando. - Nada a ver com o fato de ele ter começado a usar drogas, e de como ela continua uma estudante perfeita como sempre. Super a ver com o fato de ela ter arrastado ele para baixo.

- Ela é uma macumbeira! - exclamei.

- Bella, acorda. A Leah é só uma garota pura que, mais dia, menos dia, vai largar o perdedor do Black, se ele não acordar também. - disse Alice. - E você merece melhor.

Cruzei os braços, brava. Elas não entendiam. Eu conhecia Jacob de verdade. Claro, eu nunca tinha falado com ele, ou sobre ele com os amigos dele... Mas ele está na minha aula de Geometria - quando não falta - e você pode conhecer muito sobre uma pessoa olhando o Facebook dela... Não pode?


	5. 03: Bella quer dizer linda

**OOOOOI GEEENTE! VEJO VOCÊS DEPOIS DO CAPÍTULO! APROVEITEM!**

**Capítulo Três: Bella quer dizer linda em algum idioma**

_"Você quebra todas as regras, me faz querer correr, mas eu não posso escapar. Tudo o que você diz é mentira..." - Bad boys, da cantora Victoria Justice_

- Desculpe o atraso! - Edward Cullen exclamou, entrando, interrompendo todo o ensaio.

- Tudo bem. Só tente chegar na hora da próxima vez. - disse Eric, visivelmente irritado. - Sente ao lado da Bella. Ela é a sua parceira.

- Na peça apenas. Obrigada. - eu disse, mais alto e rápido do que deveria.

Edward Cullen pegou o roteiro que Eric estendeu para ele, e tomou o assento ao meu lado, com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções nos lábios.

- _Bella_ quer dizer linda em algum idioma que eu não lembro. - ele sussurrou para mim.

- Italiano. - respondi, rolando os olhos. - Concentre-se apenas nas suas falas.

Ele riu, como se fosse uma piada. Uma piada que só ele sabia. Idiota. Babaca...

- Bella? - chamou Eric. - Você está prestando atenção?

- Oh, desculpe Eric! Eu estava pensando... Não vai mais acontecer! - eu disse.

- Não vai mais pensar, Bellinha? - perguntou Edward Cullen, passando o braço ao redor dos meus ombros. - Olha, eu gosto de garotas inteligentes, viu?

- Nesse caso, Cullen, eu vou ter certeza de só tirar notas zero, como você! - eu disse acidamente, tirando o braço dele de mim.

- Olha que aí eu gamo mais ainda. - ele piscou.

- Vocês dois, chega! - Eric cortou. - Vocês são os protagonistas! Precisam estar apaixonados! Será que não conseguem? Acho que fiz a escolha errada...

- Não! - me apressei. - Desculpe, Eric! Eu totalmente adoro o Cullen, tipo, isso vai dar muito certo, né? Amigão?

- Claro, _amigona_. Vai ser uma delícia contracenar com a _Bellstranha_ aqui. - ele disse.

Fechei meus olhos e apertei o braço dele com força.

- CALA A SUA BOCA! - gritei.

- Chega! - Eric gritou de novo. - Eu dou o ensaio por terminado. E as duas crianças fiquem, precisamos conversar.

Irritada e preocupada, eu fiquei no meu lugar, ignorando Edward Cullen que ainda estava do meu lado. E cantando uma musiquinha irritante. Eric esperou a sala esvaziar e sentou-se mais perto de nós.

- A peça é sobre um amor avassalador entre dois jovens que não conseguem controlar seus desejos... Se vocês tiverem o interesse de colocar essa raiva em ação, as cenas de paixão vão ser tão incríveis que eu posso até imaginar o prêmio que vocês vão receber. - ele disse.

- Eu sei, Eric, mas é que...

- Mas nada, Bella. Eu quero saber se vocês estão dispostos a deixar as diferenças de lado, e dar o melhor, ou se eu vou ter que chamar os substitutos e dispensar vocês.

- Eu... - comecei, sem saber como continuar.

Eu estava disposta? Eu era capaz? E Edward Cullen?

Olhei para ele, buscando um sinal de que ele estava disposto. Ele piscou, assentindo. Era isso.

- Estamos dispostos. - eu disse.

- Ótimo. Começamos amanhã. Estejam aqui depois do almoço. - Eric disse, se levantando.

Perto da porta, ele jogou a chave para nós e disse:

- Organizem as cadeiras e apaguem as luzes ao sair... E estejam aqui amanhã antes de mim.

E saiu. Simples assim.

- O quê? - questionei, confusa.

- As cadeiras não vão se organizar sozinhas, _Bellstranha_.

- Pare com esse apelidinho ridículo!

- Você está a fim de ir tentar um romance avassalador lá no meu quarto, depois?

- Eu juro que prefiro morrer.

- Cuidado com o que deseja, Swan, pode se tornar realidade. - ele disse com um olhar ameaçador.

Engoli em seco, de repente sentindo medo dele.

- Eu não tenho medo de você. - menti.

- Mas deveria. - ele sussurrou, perto o suficiente para fazer todos os pelos do meu corpo se eriçarem de medo.

Eu não sentia muito medo de Edward Cullen, para ser sincera. Todas as histórias de brigas, furtos, roubos, mortes, gangues e afins não passavam de boatos para mim, porque não tinham nenhum efeito sobre a minha vida. Mas ali, com o hálito dele chocando-se com o meu, e o seu olhar ameaçador, eu devo confessar que senti medo como nunca tinha sentido na vida!

- Ca-cadeiras. - eu disse, assustada.

Ele se afastou e voltou a empurrar as cadeiras de volta para seus lugares, empilhando-as no canto. Impaciente, quando eu estava sendo lerda, ele pegou a minha parte.

- Mas então... - eu comecei, para tentar quebrar o gelo e criar um ambiente agradável enquanto ele empilhava as cadeiras no fundo da sala. - Eu vou dar o meu melhor para ficar longe de você e do seu caminho, então realmente acho que esse lance da peça pode funcionar.

Ele abriu um sorriso torto. Daquele tipo que ele sempre dava, do tipo que guarda um segredo. E fazia você ficar morrendo de vontade para saber qual era segredo, e ficar por dentro. Mas ao mesmo tempo dizia que você nunca descobriria.

- Ficar longe de mim? E me poupar da visão dos seus lindos olhos todos os dias? - ele estalou a língua. - Que mundo horrível esse, _Mia bella_*!

***Mia bella significa "Minha linda" ou "Minha bela" em italiano.**

Respirei fundo, controlando a minha vontade de rolar os olhos e gritar com ele. Fiquei calada no meu canto, enquanto ele empilhava as cadeiras. Ele não pediu ajuda, e eu não seria muito boa nisso. Então estávamos bem.

- Eu posso... Perguntar uma coisa? - perguntei, quebrando o silêncio, tentando ser mais séria com a causa de todo o meu inferno.

Ele murmurou um "Claro", sacudindo as mãos depois de terminar com as cadeiras.

- Por que você entrou para o teatro? Quer dizer, sem ofensas, nem nada, mas você não faz muito o tipo "ator".

Ele deu aquele sorriso de novo.

- Eu ouvi dizer que você estava tentando, e eu pensei que seria uma ótima oportunidade de ficar perto das suas pernas. - ele piscou. - Lindas, lindas pernas.

Rolei os olhos.

- Eu falo de verdade. - insisti.

- Você não espera que eu entregue o meu segredo de mão beijada, espera?

Eu esperei. Ele estalou a língua, mantendo a porta aberta para mim. Quando eu estava do lado de fora, ele desligou as luzes.

- Sua ingenuidade é uma dádiva, _mia bella_.

- Mas eu não...

- Realmente. Diga ao Café Forte que eu mandei um "oi". Ou então sonhe com isso.

- Café Forte? - questionei, confusa.

- Jacob Black. - ele disse, e meus pelos se eriçaram mais uma vez. - Ele sempre pede Café Forte, todos os dias pela manhã quando tomamos café juntos.

Ele assoprou um beijo na minha direção, ajeitando sua jaqueta de couro e seguindo pelo corredor, enquanto eu fiquei lá, parada feito uma idiota, absorvendo o que ele tinha dito. Ele e Jacob eram amigos? E como eu não sabia disso?

**OLÁ! Eu sou a pessoa estranha que escreve isso, hahaha. Primeiro contato com vocês... COM VOCÊS ESTÃO?**

**Nossa, eu fiquei muito feliz de ver como a fic foi recepcionada por todo mundo que postou uma review, que adicionou aos favoritos e ao alerta, muito obrigada! Aproveitando as minhas férias irei responder as reviews, yaaay! Adoro responder reviews, haha. Peço desculpas pela demora, a minha vida tem estado uma loucura, mas agora com as férias de final de ano... Descanso. E tempo! Bom, vamos lá:**

**Paula: **Que delícia a sua review! Me deixou muito feliz, de verdade! Porque eu escrevo com um sorriso no rosto, querendo que ela seja divertida mesmo. Espero que você continue gostando! Sobre os capítulos... Bom, alguns são mais longos, outros mais curtos. Em começo de fanfic eu tendo a fazer capítulos menores mesmo. Falando nisso, não quer ir dar uma checada nas minhas outras fic? Hihihihihi.

**Kat Grace: **Peço perdão pela demora! Mas já estou aqui! :D gostou do capítulo? Espero que o romance seja realmente bom de se ler e que te satisfaça!

**Tainra Souza: **E o capítulo chegou! Curtiu? :D

**Hadassa: **Nossa, adorei o seu nome! Obrigada por ter gostado! :D vou continuar sempre que puder! Vai me dando a sua opinião por favor!

**Camile: **A Garota do Cullen é uma fofa complicada, hahaha. Todas as minhas personagens acabam sendo meio assim. Não quer dar uma passada nas minhas outras fics só para conferir? ;P

**Guest: **Olá! Obrigada! Continuarei sempre que possível, espero que continue gostando! Obrigada pela review!

**Bom, é isso pessoal! Quem quiser pode ir dar uma checada nas minhas outras fanfics, ok? Um beijo! ****Ah, e quem quiser deixar instagram/snapchat/tumblr nas reviews, eu adoraria poder seguir vocês! Quem quiser me seguir:**

**Instagram: shestillbelieves (tem também o lendovivendo relacionado apenas à leitura e flores).**

**Snapchat: gabbiemoraes (eu sou uma snapchatter viciada)**

**Tumblr: .com (retirem os parentesis, lógico, haha. E recentemente comecei um sobre leitura e flores, minhas coisas preferidas no mundo, chama .com quem quiser checar, me deixaria feliz!)**

**Um beijo a todas! Espero que o Natal de vocês tenha sido ÓTIMO, e para o Ano Novo... Nossa, a maior farra e alegria para vocês! Vamo que vamo, 2015 será o nosso ano! K33**

**Tenham um dia mágico ~***


	6. 04: Ele não é meu stalker

**Gente, peço desculpas pela demora... Falo com você depois do capítulo.**

**Capítulo Quatro: E, só para constar, Edward Cullen não é meu stalker, ele é mais, tipo, um cara**

_"E todas as garotas queriam ser suas parceiras, ser suas parceiras e você é tão metido, provavelmente pensa que esta música é sobre você. Você é tão metido! Aposto que pensa que esta música é sobre você!" - You're so Vain, da cantora Carly Simon._

- Pronto, agora eu tenho o que precisava para afirmar com certeza: "Edward Cullen gosta de você". - declarou Alice, no dia seguinte, depois que eu contei como tinha sido o ensaio no dia anterior.

- Você está louca!

- Não. Ele gosta de você, e usa o artifício masculino mais antigo e imaturo: irritação. Ele te irrita para chamar a sua atenção.

- Até que a Alice tem razão, Bella... Senão, por que é que ele te irritaria tanto? - se manifestou Rose.

- Que tal o fato de ele me odiar?

- E por que ele te odiaria?

- Porque ele é louco!

- Louco por você! - Alice disse, soando muito brega.

- Credo!

Ela começou a rir muito de mim, chamando a atenção do professor.

- Talvez as senhoritas queiram compartilhar o que é tão engraçado com o resto da sala. - ele mandou.

Eu chacoalhei a cabeça, corando. Rosalie rapidamente virou para o lado, escrevendo vigorosamente em seu caderno, de forma que sequer parecia que ela esteve conversando conosco.

- Nós estávamos apenas... Sabe... Rindo de como... A Bella se enganou achando que o seu 5 era um 3, professor. E então ela errou o cálculo. - Alice disse.

Sério? Sério que isso era o melhor que ela podia fazer? Ai, eu estou tão, tão frita!

- Senhorita Brandon, - o professor começou. - A senhorita está tão imersa na aula, que até se esqueceu de que não estamos fazendo exercícios agora?

A classe toda riu. Ele escreveu algo em um papel verde e o estirou para Alice.

- Vá dar uma volta até a diretoria, sim? E no caminho pense em mentiras melhores para contar da próxima vez.

Bufando Alice apanhou as coisas da mesa, pegou o papel da mão do professor e saiu da sala.

- E você, senhorita Swan, vai acabar em problemas se continuar no mesmo caminho que a sua amiguinha. Cuidado. - ele avisou, antes de virar as costas.

Rolei os olhos. Os professores bem que podiam parar de implicar com Alice e como ela "me levaria para o mal caminho". Se eles não conseguiam entendê-la, então...

- Ela sempre se livra disso. - Rosalie sussurrou do meu lado. - Vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu assenti, tentando voltar a copiar o texto idiota que o professor estava escrevendo. Quem precisava de texto em Álgebra? Sério! E um texto enorme ainda por cima!

O sino tocou - depois do que pareceram horas - anunciando o final do período da manhã. Finalmente! Rosalie e eu praticamente corremos até nossos armários. Bom, ela correu para o dela, e eu corri para o meu, já que eles ficavam distantes. Joguei tudo descuidadamente lá dentro e peguei apenas dinheiro, indo até o refeitório. Rosalie já estava na mesa com Emmett - ele sempre pegava o almoço dela também - e, felizmente, Alice estava me esperando na fila.

- E aí? Pegou detenção? - perguntei, colocando um pedaço de pizza no meu prato.

- Até parece! O professor Manoel é uma piada! Eu rasguei o papel e passei o resto do período no banheiro.

- Isso vai te trazer problema algum dia.

- Grande coisa! Enquanto não traz estou muito bem assim.

Rolei os olhos, e ela estirou a língua para mim. Depois de pagarmos pela nossa comida, sentamos junto de Emmett e Rosalie.

- Parabéns, Bella. - Emmett disse.

- Hm, valeu. Pela peça?

- Não, pelo seu _stalker_.*****

***stalker = perseguidor.**

- O quê?

- Edward Cullen.

- Ah, dá um tempo, Emmett!

Ele gargalhou, comendo batatas fritas.

- Rosalie fofoqueira. - reclamei.

- Ah, querida, não existem segredos entre meu ursão e eu.

Rolei os olhos, indignada.

- E, só para constar, Edward Cullen não é meu stalker, ele é mais, tipo, um cara.

- Obsessivamente obsessivo por você. - disse Rosalie.

- Ah, claro, porque ele brincou sobre ter entrado na peça por minha causa não quer dizer...

- Ele está olhando para você de novo. - interrompeu Alice. - Tipo, toda vez que eu o vejo, ele está olhando para você.

- O quê? - questionei, preocupada.

- Vish, ele está mesmo. E ele tem aquele olhar de "eu vou matar você" de novo. - completou Rosalie.

- Se eu fosse você, eu tomaria cuidado, Bella. Ele tem uma fama bem grande. Especialmente da escola passada. - aconselhou Emmett.

- Boatos! E eu não acredito em boatos!

- Que linda! Defendendo o stalker!

- Cale a boca, Rosalie!

- Ele está vindo para cá... - Alice avisou.

- O quê?! - questionei assustada.

E foi bem aí que Edward Cullen sentou ao meu lado, passando o braço ao redor dos meus ombros.

- E aí, gatinha? - disse, como um cumprimento, piscando.

Naquele momento, naquele exato momento foi como se tudo ficasse em câmera lenta. Rosalie, Alice e Emmett estavam um pouco paralisados - talvez assustados com a cena. Tanto quanto eu. Mas não era só isso, porque algumas pessoas no refeitório também estavam. Mas é claro que estariam! Edward Cullen sentado ao lado de uma garota, e abraçando-a! Não fazia muito o tipo dele.

Eu me soltei do braço dele assim que caí em mim.

- Me larga! O que você está fazendo? - questionei, me afastando um pouco dele.

- Sendo disposto e deixando as diferenças de lado. - ele disse com aquele sorriso torto.

Eu tive vontade de dar um soco na boca do estômago dele. Peguei a minha bandeira e me retirei da mesa, me escondendo na sala de aula até a aula começar.

(...)

_"Caros Edward e Bella,_

_Infelizmente tive um problema pessoal. Não vou poder estar com vocês hoje. Marcamos para amanhã no almoço, tudo bem?_

_Att,_

_Eric."_

_"Cara Bella,_

_Eu já li o bilhete. Pena não poder passar a tarde com você! Eu estava tão empolgado para te apelidar mais!"._

Peguei o bilhete do Edward Cullen e amassei com força. Idiota! Por privacidade tirei o bilhete de Eric também, praguejando um pouco. Adiando mais um dia uma conversa chata com a presença de Edward Cullen... Por que ele insiste em ser tão irritante?

A essa hora Alice e Rosalie já tinham ido embora - e com elas, a minha carona. O que me deixava apenas com caminhar para casa, ou pegar o ônibus. Argh, eu odeio o ônibus! Ele demora muito, e sempre é cheio de pessoas estranhas... Eu preciso de um carro.

Arrumei minha mochila em meus ombros e me preparei psicológicamente para a caminhada até em casa - longa e cansativa. E, ainda assim, uma melhor opção que o ônibus.

Eu não sentia muito medo de caminhar sozinha, exceto quando a rua estava muito deserta. O que era o caso agora. Quando escolhi fazer o caminho mais rápido até em casa, esqueci que tinha que passar por um tipo de viela abandonada, que tinha uma fama grande por conta de estupros e assaltos que aconteciam ao seu redor.

_"Não vai acontecer nada, não vai acontecer nada, não vai acontecer nada..." - _eu ficava repetindo para mim mesma a cada passo apressado que eu dava por aquela interminável rua sinistra.

- Nossa, que boneca. - disse uma voz nojenta, surgindo de lugar nenhum, bem atrás de mim.

- Uma belezura! E olha essa pernas! - disse outro.

- Com certeza vão ficar lindas enroladas no meu quadril.

- E depois no meu.

Meu coração acelerou, parecendo querer saltar pela boca. Apertei mais ainda o passo, me arrependendo muito por não ter esperado o ônibus. Eu não conseguia ver o rosto desses idiotas, mas espero realmente que eles não estivessem falando comigo. Começaram a fazer "Psiu!", e, quando eu não respondi, fui chamada de metida.

- Eu vou te ensinar a ser mais humilde. - disse um deles.

E então agarrou o meu pulso. Eu dei o maior grito que já lembro de ter dado, junto com a maior força que já tinha usado, tentando me livrar dele. Ele deu uma risadinha nojenta, e, por um breve momento, consegui me soltar dele, e saí correndo pelo caminho. Certo, eu dei um chute no meio das pernas dele e saí correndo.

- Não fuja, querida. - um deles disse, rindo.

- Maldita vadia!

Eu não vi para onde estava indo, então foi uma situação tremendamente angustiante quando eu me choquei contra um corpo ao virar a esquina.

- Me solta, me solta, por favor! - comecei a implorar, chorando, tentando me livrar da mão que segurava meu cotovelo.

- Ei, calma, Bella, sou eu! - disse, e eu olhei para cima, encontrando o rosto de Edward Cullen. - O que está acontecendo?

Ótimo, Edward Cullen! Eu tenho certeza que ele vai me entregar direto para aqueles desgraçados!

- Nada, me solta, por favor!

Eu não conseguia mais controlar o choro, e nenhuma palavra mais saía da minha boca.

- Ah, aí está você... E aí, Edward! - disse um dos dois desgraçados, assim que me alcançaram.

Ao som da voz deles meu corpo inteiro começou a tremer, e eu coloquei toda a minha força para me livrar de Edward e poder correr. Funcionou até ele alcançar a minha cintura com o outro braço. E aí ele me abraçou, e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Shhh, eu não vou te machucar, comigo você está segura. Eles estavam perseguindo você?

A voz dele tinha um toque confortante, e eu não sei explicar porque, mas eu me senti mais calma. Talvez fosse o abraço, talvez a sensação de ser alguém conhecido, e como parecia que ele estava tentando ajudar. Então eu assenti, tentando controlar a minha respiração, escondendo o rosto no peito dele. Ele alisou o meu cabelo, e levantou a voz quando disse:

- E aí, o caralho, Marcus. Vocês dois estavam perseguindo ela, não estavam?

Depois de um segundo de silêncio, o outro respondeu:

- Bom, talvez...

O corpo de Edward ficou tenso, e eu podia dizer que ele estava lutando consigo mesmo para não me soltar e bater naqueles dois. Certo, talvez fosse apenas eu quem queria bater neles.

- É A MINHA GAROTA, PORRA! - ele gritou.

Eu não era a garota dele. Nem aqui, e em nenhum outro lugar. Mas, se aquilo iria ajudar... Ele podia dizer o que quisesse. Até porque o meu corpo parou de tremer, e a minha respiração estava mais calma, mesmo que ainda tivessem lágrimas caindo de meus olhos.

- Calma, calma aí, irmão! A gente não sabia!

- É POR ISSO QUE AS REGRAS DIZEM QUE VOCÊS NÃO PODEM PERSEGUIR GAROTAS! É POR ISSO QUE... Quer saber? Vão pro inferno! Se fosse uma garota do Chad vocês estariam mortos agora mesmo.

Meu corpo enrijeceu com essa frase. Quem era Chad? Edward conhecia? Hora do pânico novamente... Ele era pior do que aqueles dois... Ele seria capaz de matar alguém, como os boatos sobre ele diziam?

Edward apertou os braços ao meu redor, provavelmente sentindo a minha resistência.

- Quer saber? Se virem com o Chad depois. E agradeçam porque ela não está machucada. Vão embora!

Eles devem ter ido embora, porque eu ouvi passos e, um momento depois, Edward se afastou de mim.

- Você está bem? - perguntou, olhando para mim.

Eu assenti, enxugando meu rosto. Ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos, e depois passou o olho por cada parte descoberta do meu corpo - braços, pescoço, rosto, mãos - como se procurasse por algo. Hematomas?

- O que é que você estava fazendo andando sozinha por aqui? - ele perguntou. Parecia bravo.

- Voltando para casa. Rosalie e Alice são a minha carona, e já tinham ido, e nenhum dos meus pais podia vir aqui antes das cinco horas.

- Eu sinto muito por isso. - disse. - Eles não são realmente ruins...

- Tenho certeza de que não. - ironizei.

- Eles só... - ele chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Obrigada. - eu agradeci. - Eu vou para casa agora. Com licença.

- Eu vou com você... Sem condições de você continuar sozinha.

Respirei fundo, assentindo. Eu não podia discutir. A ideia de continuar caminhando sozinha para casa era assustadora. Eu realmente não queria pensar nisso. Estava extremamente grata a Edward Cullen por ter aparecido na hora e no lugar certo.

- Aliás o que _você _estava fazendo aqui, sozinho? - perguntei.

- Só... Caminhando. - ele disse, sem uma gota de nervosismo, o que teria, se ele estivesse mentindo. Ou se fosse um péssimo mentiroso.

Tudo bem, ele só estava caminhando... Provavelmente me ouviu gritando para aquele nojento me soltar. Nada demais.

Um silêncio um pouco constrangedor acabou se instalando entre nós, até que ele abriu a boca e disse:

- Uma pena Eric ter faltado hoje, não?

- É, uma pena... - concordei.

- Você está empolgada para a peça?

- Bastante... Eu meio que sempre quis fazer parte do Teatro. E você?

- Até que sim... Nunca foi meu maior sonho, mas acho que vai ser divertido.

- Já está pronto para me contar por que entrou para o Teatro?

- E você acha que já somos melhores amigos? - ele brincou.

Quando o braço dele encostou no meu durante a caminhada eu, automaticamente, me afastei. Foi reflexo. Talvez pela situação estressante de vinte minutos atrás? De qualquer forma, Edward percebeu. E não pareceu ter ficado indiferente a isso.

- Não sei se você lembra do vandalismo na sala do diretor... - ele começou.

- FOI VOCÊ? - questionei, surpresa.

Para ser sincera não sei porque fiquei surpresa. Com a fama que ele tinha - e com o que eu descobri hoje - era de se esperar que tivesse sido ele. Há mais ou menos dois meses a sala do diretor foi invadida. Todos os móveis foram derrubados, papeis rasgados, aparelhos quebrados e as paredes pichadas. Nada mais na escola foi tocado. Foi um caos no começo, depois tudo terminou se arrumando.

- Não! - ele disse, rolando os olhos. - Mas eu não tinha um álibi muito concreto, e como não estou na lista de melhores alunos, recebi a culpa "parcial", porque também não puderam comprovar que fui eu. Aí, como castigo, eu tinha que ajudar um departamento da escola o ano inteiro, e aí escolhi o teatro porque era o que parecia mais fácil.

- E aí você está vendo que não é bem assim.

- É, mas pelo menos as companhias compensam o tempo ruim. - ele piscou.

- Mas e qual era o seu álibi? - perguntei curiosa.

Ele ficou em silêncio, como se pensasse se deveria contar, ou não.

- Juro que guardo segredo. - encorajei.

- Eu passei o dia inteiro em uma casa abandonada que tem encima da rua da minha casa, com uns filhotes de cachorro.

- Você está zuando! - desdenhei.

- Eu juro que não estou! Eles estavam dentro de um saco de lixo, e eu não podia deixar eles daquele jeito! Então eu soltei eles, e levo comida de vez em quando... Eu posso te mostrar, se você quiser.

Ele deu de ombros, virando em uma rua que não dava para o caminho da minha casa. Edward Cullen tinha um lado fofo afinal?

- HM, eu acho melhor não... Meus pais vão ficar preocupados se eu não chegar logo em casa...

Ele deu de ombros novamente, e tomamos o caminho que dava para a minha casa.

**Oi, gente! Peço desculpas pela demora ENORME. A minha intenção era de postar um capítulo por semana pelo menos nas férias, mas, conforme as reviews foram chegando, eu fui percebendo que precisava fazer algumas mudanças, então comecei a reescrever os capítulos que não tinha postado ainda, mas reescrever MESMO. Por isso demorei. Mas espero que gostem. E, por favor, continuem me dizendo o que fica ruim, e o que fica bom por aqui, sim?**

**E, claro, chequem minhas outras histórias, só para não perder o costume!**

**E TEM SURPRESA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Nana: **Obrigada! E aí, curtiu esse capítulo?

**Kat Grace: **Desculpe pela demora! Mas espero que tenha valido à pena! Também adoro o Edward bad boy :D

**Tainra Souza: **Aaai, que delícia ouvir isso! Muito obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! :D

**Camile: **Eu vi! Fiquei muito feliz de você ter postado uma review naquela história tão querida para mim! Obrigada, mesmo! E espero que continue gostando desta daqui! :D

**Lollita-san: **SENPAI, NOTICE ME! Desculpe, o san no final do seu nome... Não consegui me conter, hahaha. Saudades de assistir meus animes. A Bella é tão louca que é bem capaz, viu? HAHAHAHA

**B: **Sim, essa Bella é beeeeeem sem noção. Na verdade acho que todas as personagens que eu faço acabam sendo sem noção. Mas é só para demonstrar como ela realmente não sabe nada da vida nem do amor, hahaha. E ela xingando a Leah é a mais, mas a Leah é uma fofa aqui, juro :D Ah, adiantando só pra você que perguntou: O próximo capítulo é POV do Edward! Espero que goste!

**Ginamweasley: **Continuei, curtiu?

**Ana Paixo: **Florzinha, me perdoa de verdade pela demora. Foi realmente o processo de reescrever, e também férias, viajar, ficar sem computador para fazer as postagens... Peço perdão. Vou tentar ser mais frequente, juro!

**Odontocriz: **Muito obrigada pelo carinho! Fico muito feliz de te ver por aqui! :D

**Evelin Verone: **Então espero te ver por aqui nos próximos capítulos :D


	7. 05: Você já sentiu que amou tanto alguém

**BÔNUS! Como pedido de desculpas pelo atraso! Espero que gostem!**

**Capítulo Cinco: Você já sentiu que amou tanto alguém, que desejou tanto alguém que mal consegue respirar?**

_"Eu sei que você não sabe quem sou eu, porque nós nunca nos conhecemos. Eu não sou realmente louco, então não fique chateada. Eu tenho todos esses problemas, nenhum tem solução... Estive dentro e fora de algumas instituições bem legais..." - Wrecking Hotel Rooms, da banda MXPX. _**N.A.: aliás, a música que rege toda essa fanfic, basicamente. Sou apaixonada!**

EPOV

- E aí, cara? Tá a fim de ir na festa da Gisele hoje? Ela tá fácil, fácil! - disse Rodrik ao meu lado, esfregando as mãos.

Bocejei, zapeando pela TV.

- Não. Ela não faz o meu tipo. E não tô no clima pra festas. - respondi.

- Ah, mas é claro! Toda santa vez! Só existe uma garota que te faz ir a festas e que é o seu tipo. Blá!

- É isso mesmo.

- Cara, acorda, já faz tempo, você nem chegou nela, nem nada! Como é que você vive esse tempo todo sem sexo, só esperando pela merda da buceta dela? Ela é feita de vodka, por acaso?

Joguei o controle pra longe, agarrando o colarinho dele.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te avisar para não falar da minha Bella desse jeito? - esbravejei.

Ele levantou as mãos, se rendendo. Joguei ele no sofá, decidindo deixar quieto. Eu não precisava brigar com ele agora. Agarrei minha jaqueta.

- Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que socar você. - eu disse, saindo de perto dele.

- É, tipo ir visitar a sua virgenzinha.

Sem pensar duas vezes eu dei meia volta, acertando o queixo dele. Ele caiu do sofá.

- Porra, pra que isso?

- Pra você aprender a não tocar no nome dela! Vê se arruma alguma coisa pra fazer com essa sua boca idiota, Rodrik, ou eu vou arrumar para você. - ameacei.

- Já ouvi isso antes. O Chad dizia isso o tempo todo. - ele disse, rindo.

Mas eu não estava no clima.

- É, então eu vou te mandar pro Chad para ver se você ouve dessa vez!

- Poxa, Edward, fala sério, estou apenas brincando! Se você quer ir vigiar a sua Bella e ver se está tudo bem, beleza. Eu quero ir à festa e comer umas garotinhas.

- Faz o que quiser, só me deixa em paz. E fecha o portão do galpão quando sair. Eu vou direto para casa depois.

- Beleza, mano.

Saí do galpão, subindo direto na minha moto. Era a única estacionada ali, tirando a do Rodrik. Não tinha nenhuma reunião com os rapazes hoje, então todos deveriam estar fazendo alguma coisa longe dali. Apenas o Rodrik era idiota o suficiente para me atrapalhar ali quando eu queria ficar sozinho. Mas já era hora de ir embora.

O motor rugiu embaixo de mim, e eu senti meu coração acelerar conforme me aproximava da casa dela. Eu estava lá todas as noites, e ficava olhando pela janela do quarto dela, até que ela adormecesse e tudo no mundo parecesse calmo e tranquilo - porque era assim que ela estava.

Estacionei onde sempre estacionava - na esquina deserta da padaria na rua de cima da casa dela. Fiz o resto do caminho a pé, sentando no banco em frente à casa dela, que ficava escondido embaixo de uma árvore. Aquela espécie de praça/parque. Dava bem de frente para todas as janelas da casa dela. Como estava escuro ela não conseguiria me reconhecer sob a sombra da árvore, cobrindo as luzes da rua. Rapidamente identifiquei a janela do quarto dela. Estava aberta, a luz acesa. Eu a vi sentada na cama, lendo um livro. Tinha um sorriso no rosto dela.

Como ela conseguia ficar ali, parada, apenas sorrindo, e ser a criatura mais bela que eu já tinha visto?

Desde a primeira vez que eu a vi, eu enlouqueci. Ainda lembro dos avisos idiotas do meu pai quando eu ia começar nesta escola nova.

- Tome muito cuidado com o que faz, Edward. Se você fizer alguma coisa que te faça ser expulso, você vai direto para aquela escola militar. Eu estou falando sério.

Mas eu sabia que ele não estava - ele nunca estava. Nunca. Então eu tinha decidido que aquela não era a hora de me aquietar, e estava planejando um belo ataque à sala do diretor quando eu a vi pela primeira vez. Caminhando pelo estacionamento, com um livro nos braços e uma amiga do lado. Ela estava rindo, e seus olhos brilhavam. Parecia tão sincera, tão pura... Diferente de todas as garotas que eu já vi na vida.

Lá estava ela, com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, usando um suéter verde grande, combinando com calças jeans e botas, sem nenhum traço chamativo, como um batom gritante ou um vestido escandaloso... E ainda assim ela se destacava. Chamou minha atenção. Não consegui tirar os olhos dela até que ela entrou no carro com a amiga e se foi... E, naquele momento, eu soube que precisava ficar naquela escola, porque era onde ela estava...

Eu preciso dela. Já passou de um simples desejo a vontade de chegar perto dela e tê-la me recebendo, de poder beijá-la na frente de todos, de dizer o quanto eu a amo, e deixar todos saberem que ela pertence a mim... Agora é uma necessidade. Eu preciso senti-la perto de mim, o toque da pele dela na minha... Você já sentiu que amou tanto alguém, que desejou tanto alguém que mal consegue respirar?

_Isabella Swan._

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali vendo-a ler, sorrir - mas não foi tempo suficiente. Eu sempre iria querer mais tempo com ela. E sempre, todas as noites, eu iria desejar poder estar com ela ali dentro do quarto, deitado com ela, aninhando-a em meu peito. O meu único conforto é saber que amanhã, naquele inferno chamado escola, eu vou vê-la.

Logo ela desapareceu pelo corredor, e voltou dentro de um pijama branco com bichinhos de fazenda. Alheia ao que acontecia do lado de fora de sua casa, ela fechou a janela. E frestas da luz do seu quarto foi tudo o que eu conseguia ver. Até que, pouco tempo depois, nem mais isso se via. Era isso. Ela estava dormindo. Segura em sua casa.

Subi em minha moto, indo para casa. Minha mãe foi a primeira a me receber.

- Edward, você não me contou se conseguiu o papel. - ela exigiu.

- Consegui. O diretor vai aceitar isso como redenção. Sou um aluno exemplar agora.

- Que bom! Estou louca para te ver encima de um palco, coisa fofa! - ela exclamou, apertando minhas bochechas.

- Ugh! - eu exclamei, me afastando dela.

Fui direto para o meu quarto, subindo as escadas. Eu tinha uma peça para decorar. Uma peça inteira com ela. Finalmente eu estaria com ela perto de mim, com uma desculpa. Eu não precisava mais me esgueirar para vigiá-la, para ver como ela estava, e nem assustá-la porque estava me aproximando rápido demais. Ela estaria ali, na minha frente, e seria por um motivo justo, um motivo perfeito. Um motivo que não podia fazê-la fugir.

_(...)_

- Como assim um encontro? O que você quer dizer com encontro? - Bella exclamou.

Eu olhei para o olhar espantado dela com diversão. Era finalmente a reunião da qual Eric tinha falado. Para que Bella e eu nos aproximássemos ele propôs que nós saíssemos em um encontro, agindo exatamente como os nossos personagens. Ideia idiota? Provavelmente. Se eu gostei? Com certeza. Um encontro com a Bella agindo como um personagem apaixonado pela personagem dela? Eu não poderia ter pedido por algo melhor.

- É o que eu proponho, Isabella. Agora, se você acha que não consegue, eu sempre posso... - disse Eric, e ela logo o cortou.

- Não! Quer dizer, nossa, um encontro, ótimo! Não é, querido Edward?

- Com certeza, _mia bella_. - concordei em meio a risadas.

Eric também estava rindo. Parecia que ele se divertida com isso mais do que eu. Eu juro, se eu tivesse pedido a ele para fazer isso eu não teria pensado em algo melhor!

Nos despedimos de Eric e, do lado de fora, Bella apontou o dedo para mim.

- Não precisamos fazer isso. É só fingir.

Estalei a língua.

- Querendo enganar o diretor? Bella, Bella... Eu podia jurar que você era do tipo boazinha.

- Quase esqueci! - Eric exclamou, aparecendo pela porta. - Vão ter pessoas vigiando vocês, então nem pensem em fugir, ou não cumprir o trato. Vão ficar lá por duas horas. Até o próximo ensaio.

- Não! - Bella choramingou assim que ele desapareceu.

- Eu sei que você queria mais tempo comigo, mas duas horas são suficientes. - brinquei.

Mas duas horas era pouco com ela. A eternidade era um bom tempo. E eu preciso controlar esses pensamentos obsessivos. Eu não quero me tornar um psicopata.

Ela saiu marchando, murmurando algo que eu não entendi. Com um sorriso nos lábios eu me dirigi até o banheiro masculino.

- Ouvi dizer que você quer chamar Isabella Swan para sair, é verdade? - disse alguém entrando no banheiro.

Virei o rosto para olhar para ele. Eram dois caras. Eu não tinha ideia de quem eles eram. Mas tiveram minha total atenção quando falaram o nome da minha Bella.

- É, ela está na minha aula de Biologia... É uma fofa. Quieta, inteligente, bem o meu tipo.

Fechei a torneira, terminando de lavar as minhas mãos.

- Eu nem sabia que você tinha um tipo, cara. - o outro brincou. - Mas eu tenho que admitir que ela é mesmo bonita. E o corpo dela é...

Pigarreei. Tive a atenção dos dois.

- Você não vai chamar Isabella Swan para sair. - eu disse, esfregando o papel pelas minhas mãos, tirando o excesso de água.

Um deles olhou para mim assustado - a parte boa de ter fama. Infelizmente, não era o que planejava chamá-la para sair. Este estava todo corajoso olhando para mim.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Cullen. - declarou. - Mike, James e Tyler me falaram das suas ameaças.

Abri um sorriso.

- Corajoso, legal.

- Cara, se você gosta tanto dela, por que é que não a chama para sair, ao invés de só ficar ameaçando quem quer ela?

- Porque ela é minha, e eu faço o que eu quiser! - declarei, irritado. - Agora escuta aqui, você não vai chamar ela para sair, não vai nem olhar na direção dela.

- Cara...

- E vai parar de me chamar de "cara". Ou eu vou arrebentar o que você chama de rosto. Você acha que o Benjamim foi brincadeira? Um simples assalto? - ameacei.

- Você não está falando sério. - ele disse, desconfiado.

- Me testa!

- Ele precisou de cirurgia plástica, você é doente?

- Talvez. - eu disse, crispando os olhos.

Ele então ficou com o mesmo olhar assustado do cara ao lado dele.

- Tire os olhos, mãos, pensamentos, sonhos e tudo o mais da _minha_ garota. Ou então eu te encontro no beco da sua rua. - ameacei.

- Como você sabe do beco da minha rua?

Abri meu sorriso de volta, saindo do banheiro. Ótimo, no mínimo ele ficou assustado o bastante para não tentar nada com a minha Bella.

O sino bateu, anunciando o início do período da tarde. Ah, eu sinto tanto sono...

**É SÓ ISSO, PESSOAL! Estou terminando o capítulo 6 depois de tantas reedições, e postarei ele aqui assim que possível, certo?**

**OK. O que acharam dele ser, tipo, secretamente apaixonado por ela? Vão ter mais POVS. Fiquei um pouco insegura sobre fazer ele ser apaixonado por ela, mas como essa é uma história que vem rondando minha cabeça há anos, sempre imaginei um cara meio "bad boy" que ficava seguindo, vigiando e protegendo uma menina que ele gostava, mas não se aproximava muito dela. Então isso tomou vida aqui. E aí? Estou muito curiosa para saber o que vocês acharam!**


End file.
